Moira
''Moira ''was a talented, yet untrained, hardeteel herbalist, potion-maker and witch. She lived during Tobil's attack on the Mithraleenean Empire. She was married to a man known as Wulf and bore a daughter to him. Names and Titles Appearance Moira was pretty and slight. She had dark brown hair and ice-grey eyes and her skin was soft and slightly pale. She wasn't particularly tall or short and didn't have many particularly striking features. Initially she dressed in the clothes of the lower class, but afterward she dressed in garbs more suited to a noble lady. History Early History She was born in a small village in Mithraleeth to low-class parents. Her mother was a lowly herbalist that performed healing throughout the town and her father was a hunter, handy with a bow. She grew up learning the herb trade and at the age of 22, she got married to a boy from the village. Wulf was his name and Moira thought he was the greatest thing that had ever happened to her; he was a hunter, like her father, and was strapping, clever and a seemingly good man. After the birth of her daughter, Anise, Wulf mysteriously disappeared. Moira was convinced it was her fault and fled to the wilds for a few years. She raised her daughter in a cabin in the woods and taught herself a few spells from tomes she stole from travellers on the road. Adult Life Moira was ran out of her small cottage in the woods by violent witchhunters that heard of her in a nearby village. She and her daughter narrowly escaped and travelled to Crusada with barely the clothes on their backs. The two quickly found lodgings and made a friend; Nethel, a strange man who they later discovered to be a mage. Not long after settling, Moira got a job for a man named Bartelemor and worked as an alchemist. The job was short-lived; not only was the woman stealing potions to sell illegally, she ran into a dangerous spirit one night that threatened her. Ignoring its claims, she later discovered a small fortune had been under the shack she had been staying in. Over-joyed and filled with a newfound greed, Moira and her friend Nethel sought out a dangerous criminal named Cassic to convert her gold into coin. Within a week, Cassic had converted her gold into napleans and she was the sole owner of a small fortune. She was directed by one of Cassic's associates, Nethel, to talk to the brother of Cassic, John, about using her money wisely. John agreed to let Moira and Anise live with him. Moira traveled to Drooding to request servants from the Guild there. Moira hired an adventurer-turned-guard known as S-Naíc, or of Naíc. She also hired a nursemaid, Messiä, for her daughter and a handmaiden named Sarah for herself. Personality Moira was a defensive and independent woman, but don't mistake her pride for strength. A stern, yet deep-down caring woman, she wasn't the most attentive mother. She did, however, love and cherish her daughter deeply but was often times aloof and absent emotionally. She guarded herself from most, but especially men and found it difficult to forge lasting relationships. She blamed herself for her husband's disappearance. Moira wasn't above stealing to provide for herself and her daughter; she stole potions from her potions-making mentor and had Cassic turn her stolen gold bars into napleans. She could be described as incredibly lonely. She was extremely interested in alchemy, magic, lore and history, naturally. Weapons and Armour Moira's Staff Moira had a simple wooden staff that she used to conduct most of her spells''', '''but there was little special about it. It burned when she destroyed her shack. Trivia *Moira was a worshipper of the goddess Alitura. *Although she was unaware, she was a descendant of the First Witch Kraathi, who terrorised much of Mithraleeth while she was alive. Her amulet was passed down to Moira. Category:People Category:Famous Hardeteels Category:Famous Witches